Hikigaya-san to Kaguyahime
by Zm93
Summary: Hachiman meets someone from Japan's famous folktale


**Hachiman to Kaguyahime**

The last night of the Summer Camp was underway with everyone by the bonfire and lighting fireworks.

Hachiman however kept his distance and was reading something in his phone looking melancholic.

He looked up the sky and saw a full moon shining brightly in the clear sky.

"It's the fifteenth,huh?"

He said offhandedly to himself.

"Fifteenth?"

The voice interrupted Hachiman's trail of thought which annoyed him and barely suppressed directing it at that person.

He stared at Hayama who walked up to him carrying two cans of drink.

"It's the fifteenth of the month."

He really wanted him to leave him be.

"Why aren't you with your friends?"

It looked like Hayama wanted to toss a can to him but stopped himself on seeing him holding his phone.

"I can ask you why are you here,alone?"

He said that as he sat beside Hachiman.

_So you're saying I can't call anyone friend,perfect._

"If you don't mind me asking,what are you reading?

You had been looking at your phone for a long time I noticed"

Hachiman looked away and pondered for sometime until finally sighing since he had no reason for hiding it.

"Say,have you ever heard of **The Tale of the Bamboo cutter**?"

Hayama seemed to be taken aback by his question and Hachiman secretly felt satisfaction on seeing his _cool guy _crack momentarily.

Hayama recovered from his surprise and thought about it.

"Hmm... it's the story of a girl finding about her origin and returning to the moon,right?"

"That's the gist of it,yeah. I have it downloaded on my phone "

They both quietly look towards others at the bonfire where Yui is lighting fireworks on both her hands while Yukino looked at her nervously.

"I didn't know you were interested in Japanese folklore,Hikigaya-kun.

Although this might explain your being good in Japanese literature."

Hachiman shook his head in disagreement.

"No. It has nothing to do with schoolwork."

He looked at a dark corner where he saw Rumi sitting alone lighting her own firework.

"You think,gods only see us and our world to be pitiful or do they have feelings and problems of their own?"

He just said that without thinking.

"Huh?"

Hayama was genuinely confused by this and Hachiman clicked his tongue for blurting something weird like that.

"Nothing. Nevermind. Have fun with others Hayama"

Hachiman shook his head as he got up and walked off.

He really needed to keep his thoughts to himself.

He ignored whatever Hayama said after him as he aimlessly on the track into the forest.

He couldn't shake off a feeling of something _otherwordly _and felt himself to be drawn to it

He walked for a few minutes and the camp was out of sight.

He felt emotions indescribable swelling in his chest of both happiness and melancholy.

It began to rush back to him those memories from many years ago which he questioned whether it was all a just a dream or something really..._heavenly._

* * *

**(Several years earlier)**

It was the worst day of his life!

He was excited going to summer camp in his final year of elementary school with his classes.

It turned out as nothing that he expected.

All the kids of his age ignored him or whispered behind his back.

The high school students supervising them tricked and made a fool out of him while the adult counselors looked the other way.

The breaking point for him however was that during the final night no girl wanted to dance with him around the bonfire.

That was such a humiliation as he was the only one left alone and others noticed and made comments which he couldn't stand any longer.

He swiftly walked down the trail leading into the forest,barely holding back his tears and finding it difficult to breathe.

Having no idea for how long had he walked he found his way to a clearing,a glassy patch of land with the full moon illuminating the clear night sky.

He stopped to catch his breath.

At least no one was around here to bother him.

After sitting around for a few minutes just looking at the scenery,he felt much better

He picked himself up and took one last look around.

He couldn't help admire the place,something he would not see back in Chiba.

Just as he was about to head back,he began hearing gentle humming and a mysterious music which puzzled him.

He noticed it began to get brighter and music with chants slowly grew louder.

He slowly raised his head to look at the full moon and noticed something looking vaguely like cloud becoming more visible.

It seemed to be getting closer and he squinted to focus.

He could make out shapes which looked like...people?!

There was also a chariot which was carrying someone. A lady unlike anyone he had ever seen.

"Oh my God!"

* * *

**(Present day)**

Hachiman remembered the same field he was present when he last came here.

Last time,he had woken up in the morning in his sleeping bag.

He had found himself back at his cabin in the summer camp.

He felt confused and wondered how and when he got here.

It took him some time to remember what had happened.

A lady with an entourage had come down from the sky.

It all seemed so unbelievable be thought he had a dream.

That was until he put a hand in his pocket and found something.

And now it was chance for him to confirm this.

"There is something glowing over there"

He said to himself as he focused his vision on whitish,moonlight-like glow at the other end of the grassy field.

He took steady steps and soon began running all the while memories flooding back to him.

A beautiful woman with a glow all around,wearing a golden crown which looked like a rising sun.

Her flowing black hair and a stoic yet melancholic expression.

She wore a white and red robe and a floating pink scarf around her neck.

She had this god-like,Noble presence which made him feel wanting to submit and show humility.

He had ran closer and he clearly saw that it was indeed her!She was real!

She noticed him approaching her and turned to look at him with her distant eyes.

He remembered and called out her name.

"Kaguya hime-sama!"

* * *

He had calmed down and followed her motion to sit next to her on a sizable boulder.

He felt lighter as if sitting on a cloud as some beings who also glowed like her settled down nearby next to a chariot.

He felt overwhelmed by her presence but it didn't _feel _like she meant him any harm as they looked at each other and it felt comforting.

"What is your name,boy?"

She asked with a voice of authority and dignity but also seemed like there was genuine curiousity behind her question.

"H-hachiman.. ..Hikigaya"

**End of Part 1**

**A/N : Studio Ghibli's Tale of Princess Kaguya is the version used in this Oregairu crossover.**


End file.
